Only the Good Die Young
by Jo0natan
Summary: Percy was drowning. And not in water like normal people. No, Percy was drowning in his grief and anger and other people's expectations. Now that you think about it, drowning in water might have been nicer. In other words, another Percy goes to Hogwarts story.
1. The funeral

**AN: So, this is the first time ever I have done anything like this so please bear with me. I have never written fanfiction and only started reading it a few months back so I have no idea what I'm doing here. But this thing just kept jumping around my brain after I read some PJ/HP fanfiction so I decided to get it out of there so I could focus on other more important things. Like food and summer. Buuut, without further ado, here it is. Oh and by the way I have no idea where I'm going with this so please be nice. **

**Oh and I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, incase that wasn't obvious.**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining and there was a light breeze. Flowers were blooming and everything was green and yellow and red and blue. A perfect summer day. Amongst all the beautiful colors, however, there was a bunch of people dressed in black. Not so surprising, considering they were on a cemetery and it was a funeral.

There weren't that many people attending. Sally Jackson hadn't had many living relatives and so the people at the funeral were mostly her co-workers and former classmates from NYU where she had been studying to become a professional writer. These people stood in their own little groups watching apprehensively at the third group of people.

This group was led by a bearded guy in a wheelchair. Behind him were two black haired teenagers, a girl and a boy, a few years older looking guy in a rastacap, and a big guy, whose face none of the other attendants really dared to look at. The two teenagers were both wearing black, the girl was in a black Green Day t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans with a silver circlet in her hair and the boy was wearing a black shirt with a picture of a skull, black jeans, and despite the warmth of the day, a black leather jacket. Needless to say, the people in the other groups didn't approve of their choice of clothes and looked at them with disdain.

The most grief stricken group, however, was the fourth group of people, who were standing closest to the grave where the urn was being buried. There were three people in this group. Sally's husband, Paul Blofis, was crying silently while staring at the grave. They had only been married for two years, but they had loved each other dearly and Paul was still having trouble believing that his wife was actually gone. The other two people in the group were a blond girl and a tanned guy with black hair and startling sea green eyes. The other funeral guests knew the boy to be Percy Jackson, Sally's troublemaker of a son. He seemed completely out of it, like he wouldn't stay standing if the blonde girl didn't hold him up. There was a dazed look in his eyes, like he didn't know exactly what was happening or why he was at the cemetery. The blonde girl was holding him up, though there were tears streaming from her grey eyes and she and the boy both looked like they hadn't slept in a month. They, at least, were wearing proper funeral clothes or at least something more appropriate than the other teens, the other guests thought. Percy was wearing a black suit jacket with a dark blue dress shirt and black jeans. The girl was wearing black jeans as well, with a black silk blouse.

When the service was over and people started leaving, Percy and the girl, Annabeth, stayed at the grave. Paul, or Mr. Blofis, looked at them questioningly but with a small shake of her head, Annabeth indicated that they would stay at the grave for a while. "We'll get Blackjack to pick us up when we're ready," Annabeth said quietly. Mr. Blofis nodded and left the cemetery. Chiron, the guy in the wheelchair, left after him and they started conversing quietly on their way out of the cemetery. The black haired girl, Thalia, approached the couple who had stayed by the grave, and was about to say something, when Annabeth interrupted her saying: "I think we're gonna stay here for a while. See you at camp." Thalia nodded, grabbed the smaller, black haired kid, whose name was Nico, and they left the cemetery, with Grover and Tyson, who were the other people in the group. Well, not people exactly, since Grover, the boy in the rastacap was actually a satyr, and Tyson was a Cyclops.

When the cemetery was empty except for the couple standing by the grave, the girl finally let go of the boy, who sank on his knees by the grave like a puppet whose strings had been cut. "Percy," Annabeth began, "I think we should…" but she abruptly stopped speaking when her eyes focused on someone walking towards them from the other side of the cemetery.

Percy raised his eyes at the sudden silence and saw a man walking towards them. He was wearing a colorful Hawaiian shirt filled with pictures of parrots and exotic flowers, and looked as out of place at the cemetery as a giraffe in the arctic. It was Poseidon, Percy's father. Percy rose from the ground and took Annabeth's hand in his.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Percy, Sally was an amazing woman," Poseidon said when he had reached the couple. Percy gave a small nod, swaying on his feet. Annabeth gave his shoulder a small squeeze and put her arm around his waist holding him up.

"Are you... Is everything okay?" Poseidon asked.

When Percy stayed silent Annabeth answered for him: "He hasn't eaten or slept in a few days, my lord. And I'm not sure he has entirely realized what's going on. We just got back from Greece a week ago and then he heard about his mom... And in Greece he had to stretch his power to its limits to bury Gaea, and we just got back from... down there. Well, he's quite exhausted to be honest. We both are."

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to pay my respects. And Percy, my son, I know this is not what you want to hear right now, but I'm proud of you. All of you. You did well. The gods are restored and even Zeus agrees that everything would have been lost without your help. Now, I assume you'll be going back to camp?"

"Yes, my lord, Percy was going to call Blackjack and..." Annabeth was saying when Poseidon interrupted her:

"Don't worry about it, I'll send you straight there. Take care of my son, daughter of Athena, you're all he has now."

"Yes, my lord," Annabeth answered.

"Thank you. Now, off you go." And with a snap of Poseidon's fingers, Annabeth and Percy found themselves at Half-Blood Hill.


	2. The Stages of Grief

**So people are actually reading this thing? That's super cool. Anyways, here's chapter two:**

* * *

It was a little over a week after the funeral. Annabeth and Percy were sleeping in the Poseidon cabin. They had learned the hard way after coming back from Tartarus that sleeping separately was not such a good idea. First of all, neither of them really felt comfortable sleeping alone without someone to "keep watch" and secondly, when one of them woke up screaming for the other in the middle of the night – well, let's just say it was a lot easier to calm down when the person you had been screaming for was right beside you. The first time Percy had woken up screaming Annabeth's name, the whole crew of Argo II had come running, certain there was a monster attack, only to find Percy crying, certain that Annabeth was dead. They both had nightmares of the other dying, or being tortured, or disappearing forever almost every night until they came home and found out about Sally's death. After that Percy spent a few nights (and days) just staring at nothingness and not responding to anyone else but Annabeth. When he was finally able to sleep again, the nightmares only got worse. Now they were no more only about Annabeth, but also his mother, dying and begging for Percy to save her.

It was a little over midnight when Percy suddenly sat up and let out a strangled cry. He was panting and wildly looking around until his gaze found Annabeth sleeping next to him. He calmed down noticeably and his breathing started evening out. Silently, Percy got out of bed. Annabeth woke up when the mattress moved and looked at him sleepily. "Shh, I'm just gonna go out for a while. Go back to sleep." Percy said to her. Annabeth looked at him for a while longer and apparently found what she was looking for in his face since she nodded and buried her head in the pillow. Percy pulled on his shorts and started looking around for a shirt. He found one relatively clean Camp Half-Blood t-shirt under the bed and pulled it on. He found a mixed pair of socks on the other bed and pulled them on, after which he pulled his black Converse on and left the cabin silently.

The night was warm and the scent of strawberries was strong in the air when Percy walked towards the training field. The harpies were patrolling, but since the war Percy's nightly training trips had become so common that they had learned not to bother him. When Percy reached the training grounds he uncapped Riptide and started slashing and hacking the dummies like there was no tomorrow. While Percy was killing the dummies he thought about his mom. He supposed that this was the second stage of grief or whatever the hell you wanted to call it. Anger that is. He couldn't go two hours without snapping at someone. On his second day back at camp after the funeral, he had freaked out some newcomer who had asked him where the pegasi stables were, by yelling at him for asking stupid questions. Annabeth had had to calm the poor boy down for half an hour before he agreed to come out from under his bed. And even now the kid couldn't look at Percy without flinching, like he was afraid he was going to get shouted at again.

* * *

The first stage of grief was denial, right? Gods, he was going through these stages like an example straight out of a psychology textbook. When they had gotten home from Greece after defeating Gaea, the other's had headed straight to camp to help rebuild after the Roman's attack, but Percy had decided to go home to visit his mom first. He hadn't IM'd her about his coming but had wanted to surprise her. Once he had gotten to the apartment he hadn't found his mother. Instead Paul, or Mr. Blofis (what do you call your stepfather who also happens to be your teacher?) had been sitting on the couch, holding a photo of Sally and crying silently. Percy had almost left at that moment, he did not want to know what had happened, could not know what had happened. But he hadn't left. He had dropped his bag on the ground, alerting Paul to his presence.

"I… what's going on?" Percy had asked.

"Oh, you're back. Yes, of course. Um… perhaps you should sit down," Paul had answered, not looking Percy in the eye.

"Why, what's happened? Where's mom? Why isn't she here?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"It's, um… Sally is dead Percy. She is dead. They don't know what happened, she was alone at home and when I got here from work she was… she had been killed. At first they thought it was a burglary gone wrong but nothing was taken and there were these claw marks and…"Paul had started rambling, like he had been waiting to get everything off his chest for a long time. Percy, however, had stopped listening after the first sentence. It couldn't be true, it wasn't true, there was no way his mother was dead. No way Sally Jackson, the kindest person on the planet, was dead. Percy had tuned back in when he heard the word claw marks.

"Did you say claw marks?" he had asked.

"I… what? Oh, yes, yes I did. Wait… it was because of you wasn't it! You and your goddamned father and your stupid war. It's your fault that she's dead!" Paul had shouted at him, looking at him properly for the first time. "Get out! Get out of here, now!" And so Percy had left, grabbing his bag and leaving the apartment. He had whistled for Blackjack, who had come and taken him to camp.

Blackjack had been completely freaked out by Percy's lack of response when he had asked him if he was okay, and had flown him straight to the Big House, where Percy had stumbled to the ground and hadn't gotten up, just sitting there. Chiron had gotten out of the house, alerted by Blackjack's whinnying, but even he hadn't been able to get Percy to move. He had asked one of the younger campers to get Annabeth, and after she had arrived, they had been able to get him to the Big House and from his nonsensical mumbling Annabeth had figured out that Sally was dead and Mr. Blofis had kicked him out.

After that, Percy hadn't really spoken much to anyone until the funeral. He had been in a sort of daze. He couldn't believe it was true, and if he didn't think about it, then it didn't happen. He hadn't really eaten anything, his appetite was completely gone, and the little he managed to get down only came back up a few hours later. Mr. Blofis had called to the Big House to apologize to Percy, he had said he didn't mean anything he said, and of course Percy was welcome to stay at the apartment if he wanted to, it had been his home way before Paul had even been in the picture. Percy had accepted the apology and he didn't blame Paul for lashing out at him, after all he had just lost his wife. But that didn't change the words that had been spoken. "It's your fault." The words echoed in his head during the nights and they wouldn't let him sleep.

Only after the funeral did the truth really sink in. He had returned to camp with Annabeth and they had gone to Poseidon's cabin. Sitting in the bed he felt like the truth had slapped him in the face and he finally felt the tears come. He hadn't cried once since he had heard the news, and now it felt like the tears would never stop. Annabeth had stayed in the cabin holding him until the tears had run out, but when the tears left his body, anger took their place. Which led to him stabbing training dummies in the middle of the night.

* * *

After exhausting himself completely, Percy returned to the cabin, where Annabeth was still sleeping. He took a quick shower and slid back under the covers next to Annabeth hoping not to wake her up. After settling next to her quietly, he put his arm around her and buried his face in her hair, hoping that the rest of the night would be dreamless for both him and her.


	3. Getting to Know Me

**Hi! So it's been a few days. I've been super busy, first I had to help my friend, who I hadn't seen in 2 years, to move. She lives about 10 minutes from my place now, so hopefully I'll be seeing more of her. And then we of course had to celebrate her moving, which lead to a late night and a headache in the morning. Then it was my boyfriend's sister's high school graduation which also led to partying and then I had no idea what to write so... But, here it is. Chapter 3. **

**Oh, and I still don't own any of this.**

* * *

Maybe the gods were listening or maybe it was just luck, but there weren't any more nightmares that night. When Percy woke in the morning he felt if not refreshed, at least less of a living dead than he had in days. He could hear Annabeth in the shower and thought it might be a good idea to get dressed so they could go to breakfast together. However, when he tried to get up, his muscles announced their opinion of his late night training. There wasn't a spot on his body that didn't feel sore. He somehow managed to get his clothes on with much cursing, just as Annabeth got out of the shower.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" she asked. "

Like I brutally murdered a bunch of training dummies last night," Percy grumbled.

"So how about we head to the beach before breakfast so you can get your normal range of movement back?" Annabeth asked carefully, watching as Percy stiffened.

"Listen, I'm not sure if I", Percy begun, but Annabeth interrupted him:

"Percy, I know that you're nervous about using your powers after what happened, but you can't avoid it forever. And won't it be better to use them when I'm here with you to make sure nothing goes wrong, instead of you being forced to use them in battle or something? Besides, it's been over a week and nothing has happened. It was an accident, and you're in better control of yourself now."

Percy sighed and nodded:"I guess you're right. But can we go after breakfast, I'm really starving?"

Annabeth gave an exasperated sigh: "Not even the end of the world could distract you from food, could it?"

"Nah, you're the only one who can do that," Percy answered with a smirk, causing Annabeth to blush.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain, enough with the flirting and let's go to breakfast," Annabeth said, giving him a small peck on his cheek. He put his arm around her and they left the cabin.

* * *

After breakfast they headed to the beach. Though the gust of fresh ocean air made him feel better immediately, he felt quite nervous about going to the water. He hadn't really used his powers after the – incident – on his first night back at camp. Defeating Gaea had really taken all the energy out of him, especially after he had found his new power. It was so mind-boggling, this new power. He knew of no other descendants of Poseidon who had it and it was scary. The closest he had ever come to anything like that was when he blew up Mount St. Helens, and even that wasn't anything compared to what had happened in Greece and what he had almost done back at camp. He also knew that it had made some of the other campers afraid of him. Some of the Romans especially resented him because of the new power; it had something to do with Shen something, who was apparently related to Frank. Even Grover looked at him differently now, and Percy could sense some of his fear through the empathy link, though Grover tried to hide it.

It was so scary, not being able to control yourself. The first night back at camp, he had just found out about his mother, and he had been tired. He had fallen asleep, only to find himself in a nightmare. It was a memory mixed with a dream, and that made it even more horrifying than the actual events had been. He and Annabeth were going to be sacrificed to wake Gaea. Her mother had also been in the dream, though she was already dead, lying on the ground with her face pale and her clothes bloody. The giant, Polybotes, had been holding him and laughing while he struggled, and at the same time Porphyrion, the king of the giants, had been preparing to kill Annabeth. In reality, they hadn't succeeded, but in the dream, they had killed Annabeth.

Just as the knife had sunk to Annabeth's stomach, he had woken up screaming, only to find himself in another nightmare. His new power was too strong for him to control, and he almost destroyed the whole camp, actually the entire Long Island, that night. It was only Annabeth's voice in his ear, urging him to calm down, that had made him strong enough to rein it all back in. After that he hadn't slept in a few nights, too scared that he would lose control again. And he hadn't used his other powers either.

Well, it was time now. They had arrived at the beach. Annabeth was standing in the ocean, beckoning for him to join her. He waded towards her and felt the soreness leave his muscles. When he reached her, he grabbed her hand, as if afraid of losing her. "Kay then, how about you make us a nice air bubble and we have a little quiet time, just the two of us?" Annabeth suggested, winking.

"I should have known you had an ulterior motive in this," Percy gasped, pretending to be upset: "Are you trying to lead me to sin?"

"Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain, just do it," Annabeth said, though it was clear she was enjoying this. They hadn't acted this normally since, actually, the last time she could remember was in Rome before she had left to follow the mark of Athena. It was nice to be this relaxed.

Percy took hold of her hand and they dived, and at the same time he created an air bubble around them. They floated further into the ocean and looked around them. The sea creatures were coming out and bowing to Percy, who was conversing with them telepathically. He still looked a little nervous, but was relaxing the deeper they went and when they reached the bottom, he looked calm. "I forgot how much I liked this," he said. "I'm glad you talked me into doing this."

"Anything for you, Percy," Annabeth answered. "Now, you mentioned something about leading you to sin…" Annabeth said and gave him a kiss. They began a passionate make out session that only ended when a hippocampus came and told them the other campers were looking for them and it was time for lunch.

**Sorry about the ending, I know it's shitty but what can you do. Anyways, please review, even if you don't like it. A bunch of people have read this and yet no one says anything about it, so it's kind of disappointing. Thanks!**


	4. The Dream

**So someone asked me if Percy and Annabeth really made out all the time between breakfast and lunch. And the answer is yes. Okay, maybe they talked about stuff too, but this was also the first time they were able to have time just for themselves after the war. Plus, in all the summer camps I've been, the eating schedule is crazy. It****'s like you wake up, you eat, then you barely have any time and you eat again. The again. And again. And again. So it's not that long of a time. And making out for a couple of hours is completely normal in my opinion. Time goes surprisingly fast when you're having fun ;) And also, I am a lazy writer, so that was one of the reasons I left it like that.**

**I still don't own Percy or Harry, though I wouldn't mind having a piece of that demigod ass ;)**

* * *

After lunch Percy thought it might be a good idea to take a nap. He hadn't really been able to recover properly from all the torment he'd put his body through in the last few months, not to mention the last few weeks. First there had been Tartarus, then being captured by Gaea's minions, then being almost sacrificed to wake her up, then the escape and finding out about his new power, and even after Gaea's rise had been prevented, there had still been a bunch of monsters to kill. After all that they had had to sail back to Long Island, and the trip hadn't exactly been uneventful. All the air and sea monsters had been after them for defeating their mistress and he and Jason had been completely exhausted when they finally got out of the Mediterranean. After that they were still needed to sail the ship. And as if that hadn't been enough, when they came home he had found out his mother had been killed. Then, when he'd finally gotten to camp and had been able to rest properly for the first time in what felt like weeks, he had nearly destroyed all of Long Island. After that came the sleepless nights and the not eating and then the funeral, which started an unending midnight dummy killing spree.

So saying he was tired was an understatement. However, this was the first time since he came home that he felt his body was ready to actually rest. He'd been wound so tight and so angry that sleeping for more than four or five hours wasn't possible. And even then there were the nightmares. The swimming trip had helped a lot, but he suspected that the biggest reason was Annabeth. This was the first time they had been able to spend time alone since they came back. Usually one of the others was shadowing them, as if afraid that they would break if they left them alone for too long. Piper wanted to hang out with them constantly since Jason was still at Camp Jupiter handling things, Thalia was at camp every other day, trying to get them to "talk about it" and even Nico was there occasionally, asking Percy to play with Mrs. O'Leary. The Stoll brothers wanted Percy's help with their pranks and Annabeth was helping Katie Gardner, the head of Demeter cabin, and Will Solace, the head of Apollo cabin, to settle things down after the Roman's attacks. The only one who had left them alone was Leo, who had been sticking to himself since they got back. So today had really been the first time they had managed to steal some time for themselves.

When Percy got in his cabin, he stumbled to his bed, and soon fell asleep. He should've known that it wouldn't be that easy to get rest. Almost immediately he was pulled into a dream. This dream, however, wasn't like normal demigod dreams. He was inside a house, but it was dark. There were lamps on the walls, but it felt like no matter what, the light couldn't reach all the dark corners of the house. It seemed like the room he was in was someone's bedroom. There was a huge black dog drowsing on the bed. On the walls there were pictures of girls in bikini's and motorcycles. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and opened it. A man with grey hair and scarred face came in and smiled at the dog who had woken up and was watching the man with his tongue lolling off its mouth. It almost looked like the dog was laughing. The man shook his head and chuckled: "Seriously, Padfoot?" And then, Percy watched in wonder as the dog turned into a man, whose hair was as shaggy and black as the dogs fur had been.

"Very seriously Moony. I guess it's a force of habit. I've spent so much time as a dog that I can't sleep in human form anymore. The dog wakes up easier and has a better chance of escaping any unwanted visitors. Plus, it was easier, back there…" Both men's faces darkened, like thinking of unwanted memories. Percy could relate to that.

Suddenly the black haired man, Padfoot he had been called, shook his head and asked:"So why did you interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"We were cleaning your father's office when we found, well, you'd better come and see for yourself. You wouldn't believe it if I told you," the other man answered, looking worriedly at Padfoot.

"With my father, there isn't much I wouldn't believe about him. Unless you're telling me he was a ballet dancer in his spare time?" Padfoot answered, looking darkly amused.

"Unfortunately, no. But still, you better come with me. I have a feeling this might surprise you too, though maybe not as much," the man called Moony answered. As they left the room, Percy woke up.

"What the Hades was that?" he wondered. But he didn't have any more time to think about it, because Leo knocked on his cabin door.

"Yo, Perce, Chiron wants to see you, asap," he shouted, waved at him from the door and left. Groaning, Percy got up and left towards the big house.

"I wonder what this is about", he thought to himself. "If he wants me to save the world again, I'm so outta here."


	5. The Black Dog

**Sooo, it's been a while, eh? Sorry about that, life got in the way of writing. Aand, I had a small writer's block. Anyway, chapter 5 right? I'll try and make these a bit clearer to read since a few people mentioned about that. Also, unfortunately, there won't be any Percabeth babies, though that was an awesome idea and I actually considered it for a while. But I thought it wouldn't be fair to give them any more responsibilities, I mean they did save the world. Twice. So I think instead of babies I'm gonna make them live a little. The age limit in wizarding world is 17 after all, and when the fate of the world is on your shoulders, I think you've earned a drink ;) But we'll see… **

**Oh and thanks for all who've reviewed and followed and favorited or even bothered to read this poor attempt of a story. Here is a look at what the others are doing now that they're back :)**

**Btw, I still don't own Percy (unfortunately) or Harry. All hail Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.**

Annabeth was happy. Well, happyish. I suppose you can't be completely happy when your boyfriend just lost his mother, dozens of campers died in a demigod civil war, you're still having nightmares about Tartarus and Gaea torturing you and your boyfriend, and neither you nor said boyfriend can sleep through the night without waking up screaming. But despite all that, Annabeth thought that things were looking up. Today had been a good day. She and Percy had had a good time together. She hadn't had any nightmares the previous night and, from what she'd heard, Reyna had woken up.

See, while the Seven had been gallivanting (yeah, right) in the ancient lands, Reyna and Nico had been responsible for returning the Athena Parthenon to Camp Half-Blood, so that the war could be stopped. It had worked, kind of. The Greeks had agreed to a truce when the statue had been returned, not that they had been that interested in fighting in the first place. There had already been enough casualties. However, the Romans hadn't exactly agreed. Though Reyna was the Praetor, and had the highest power, some of the Romans hadn't supported her, mostly the group that had supported Octavian in the vote for Praetor. They claimed that Jason had changed sides and become a disgusting _Graecus_ and that Reyna had been too close to him to see the truth. So, with Octavian in the reigns, the Roman's had planned to storm Half-Blood Hill the next day. However, Reyna wasn't a first timer in the political games. She had started to gather her followers, mainly the fifth cohort, and they meant to stop the Roman's from attacking. There had been no need for that. When Reyna had been walking to her tent after a meeting with the centurions, someone had sneaked up on her from behind and attempted to assassinate her. The attacker managed to plunge his knife into her abdomen, but despite the injury Reyna had been able to disarm him and knock him unconscious. Other legionnaires had rushed there, alarmed by the sounds of fighting, only to find Reyna bleeding to death, with the knife still sticking out from her stomach. She had been rushed to the medical tents, where a bunch of Apollo's descendants had treated her. The failed assassin had been questioned by the centurions and had caved almost immediately, confessing that Octavian had told him to kill Reyna, saying that she was a traitor and was working for the Greeks. All the Romans, even the ones that had been on Octavian's side, found this outrageous. No matter what, Reyna had always been a good leader, and there was no way she was a traitor. They were finally seeing Octavian for what he really was, a power hungry child, whose ruthlessness had no limits. The war preparations had been stopped and there was now a truce between the two camps. Octavian's sentence had not yet been decided. It depended on whether or not Reyna lived. The knife she had been stabbed with had been poisonous, and she had been in a coma for the past few weeks. Today, however, Jason had sent news that she had woken up and that there was no permanent damage.

Jason had been staying at Camp Jupiter since they came back from Greece. Technically he wasn't a praetor anymore, now that he had promoted Frank, but the Romans weren't prepared to listen to Frank, since he had barely been out of his probation status when he left on Argo II. The camp had been in chaos, with all of their leaders gone and Jason had been forced to return there, to sort everything out so that they Romans wouldn't start fighting amongst themselves. With his and Frank's leading, the first tendrils of friendship had been forged between the two camps and, despite the losses on both sides, forgiveness and healing had begun. Frank had really exceeded expectations as a Praetor, and the Romans respected him after seeing him deal in the crisis situations, and, Annabeth suspected, his new looks were probably helping too. He really looked like a capable warrior and a Praetor now.

Now that Reyna was awake and getting better, Annabeth didn't know what Jason would do. Piper was staying on Camp Half-Blood, and was the leader of the Aphrodite Cabin, and she wasn't in any hurry to leave camp and let Drew take over the cabin again. Camp Jupiter couldn't have three Praetors, but Jason was too respected at Camp Jupiter to stay there as an ordinary camper. He would constantly undermine Frank's authority. "Maybe he'll come here," Annabeth thought, "He would be the head counselor of the Zeus cabin, and that's really the highest authority a camper can get. Well, except for Percy, who is practically worshipped by all the campers. But then he's Roman, and considering the recent losses, I'm not sure how he'll be accepted here."

"Hey Annabeth!" someone shouted, and Annabeth was startled out of her thoughts. It was Leo.

"Hey, Leo. What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, not much. Chiron wants to see you at the Big House," Leo answered.

"Oh, okay. Did he say what it was about?"

"Nah, just said that it was urgent. Well, see you later," and with that, he was gone.

Annabeth started wandering towards the Big House, her thoughts still on Leo. "He's hiding something. I wonder what. It started when we were… away, from the ship. I wonder what happened. I think I need to talk to Piper, maybe she'll know."

When Annabeth arrived at the Big House, she noticed a big black dog lounging in the sun on the porch. It looked at her, and its eyes looked really intelligent. The dog regarded her for a while, then huffed and continued its nap. At the same time, she noticed Percy walking towards the house. He really looked better. When they got back from Greece, he and she had both looked really gaunt. The firewater in Tartarus had kept them alive, but it wasn't really nutritious. There wasn't a lot of sunlight there either so no tanning either. Add to that the time spent as Gaea's prisoners and they had both looked more dead than living. Then the huge amount of power Percy had had to use to save her from becoming a sacrifice and then the days of not eating or sleeping after coming back to Camp and he had looked like a zombie. Now, however, he looked more rested and there was some color in his face. He was still way too thin and when he took his shirt off, you could almost count his ribs (or his abs, which Annabeth found way more entertaining). Annabeth knew he still wasn't eating enough, and the late night workouts didn't exactly help, but he was getting better. They both were. With that thought in mind, she ran towards him and jumped on his arms. "Hey Seaweed brain," she said, kissing him. "I missed you."

"Already? I didn't think my nap was that long?" he chuckled.

"Hmph, you know what I mean!" Annabeth pouted, though it wasn't really believable since she kept nuzzling her face in his neck and showering him with kisses.

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too. Now let's go see what Chiron wants. I heard it was urgent," Percy sighed. They went inside, Percy still carrying Annabeth, who looked like she had no intention of coming off his arms anytime soon. Neither of them noticed that, when they had gotten inside, the dog rose, shook itself and followed them into the house.

**Tada! The next chapter might take some time. If I don't have time to write and post it tomorrow, it will probably take until next week, since I'll be going to Sweden for the weekend. Thanks, and please tell what you think about the story :)**


	6. Surprise

**Okay, so we finally get some answers, yay! And the wizards come in, finally. Tthis chapter is full of Sirius angst (gotta love that) and there are also some mentions of abuse so watch out for that. You might also notice that I have some strong opinions about the wizards' justice system, especially Azkaban, which I think is totally inhumane and not even the worst criminals deserve that. I personally think that if you weren't a crazy killer when you went in, you totally are when you come back. So not what a prison is supposed to be. **

**On a completely separate note, apparently J. K. Rowling never told us what kind of a dog Padfoot is, other than big, black, and shaggy. So I spent some time looking at different discussions about what breed people think he is. I finally decided to go with a Belgian Shepherd cause that's what my mental image of him is. Or at least the closest I could find. If you have your own opinions, please tell me, I'd be interested to know how people visualize old Snuffles. Also, I completely hate the way Sirius is portrayed in the movies. Gary Oldman is a great actor, but Sirius is in his 30's at that time and Gary Oldman is like 50. So disappointing. I get that Azkaban will have aged him, but still. He was supposed to be hot, and that's how I choose to think of him. And after this rant, it probably isn't hard to guess who my favorite Harry Potter character is ;) **

* * *

_A few weeks earlier at 12 Grimmauld Place:_

Sirius was taking a nap. It had been a difficult few weeks for him. He was at the one place he hated possibly even more than Azkaban and he couldn't leave. He was a free spirit, a rebel if you will, and he didn't enjoy being cooped up inside. He had had enough of that in Azkaban. When he had escaped, even if he was a wanted mass murderer and he hadn't been able to take Harry with him, he had enjoyed his freedom. Moving around from one place to another had suited him. Spending 12 years staring at the same walls had really done a number on him, and now he got restless if he had to stay at the same place for more than a week. So to say that the weeks spent in his childhood home had been torturous would be an understatement. The memories trapped in the walls came to haunt him at night and so he preferred to sleep in dog form. No dreams, and no one could sneak up on you.

He was in dog form right now, an enormous Belgian Shepherd lounging on the bed. If Molly had seen him, she would have had a fit. That woman truly liked cleaning and dog hair on a bed would not go over well. But she didn't understand. Sirius doubted no one ever would. He preferred to stay in dog form when he was alone, because when he was alone, Padfoot was the only thing standing between him and memories he would rather not remember. With others around he was able to keep the darkness at bay, but it was like the memories were waiting in the dark corners of his mind – and there were a lot of dark corners in his mind – until he was alone, and then they would all attack at once. Not just the memories of Azkaban, though they were bad enough, but memories of a time before that. Of finding his best friend and his wife dead and knowing it was all his fault, of leaving his family's house with her mother's screams echoing in his ears, his face bleeding, his arm broken, with just the clothes on his back and his wand in his pocket, of Regulus, his baby brother who had always admired him, looking at him like he was the scum of the earth, of his mother raising her wand and screaming _Crucio _over and over again, of his father turning his back on him, like he wasn't worth his time. All of this and more was going in circles in his head, until he wondered if it hadn't been better to just die in Azkaban, or go completely crazy like cousin Bella had. Sirius was pretty sure that Padfoot was the only reason he wasn't like that, the only reason he hadn't come out of Azkaban the way Bella and so many others had and started killing innocent people just to get rid of the voices in his head. If you weren't a crazy psychopath when you went to Azkaban, chances were that you came back as a one. So yeah, dog's life was easier. Everything was simpler and the only thing you dreamed about was chasing cats.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sirius woke up from his half-sleep to see Remus sticking his head into the room. Immediately Sirius felt better. There was still someone who knew him as he was before Azkaban, there was still someone who remembered the boy who had loved nothing more than pranking the Slytherins. There was still one friend who hadn't died or betrayed him, who had known him like the back of his hand. Even though there was now a 12 year chasm between them, the chasm was slowly getting smaller and Sirius felt like maybe, just maybe, he could get some resemblance of his old life back.

Remus looked at the dog who had raised his head when he heard him coming. Padfoot seemed to be laughing, with his tongue lolling off his mouth. Remus still couldn't believe it sometimes. His best friend since forever was here, the man he had though a traitor had turned out to be the same man he had spent the best years of his life with. It was like nothing had changed. And yet, everything had. Sirius wasn't the same easygoing kid he had been while they had been in school, not even the same brooding young man whom every girl had loved, when they had been older. He was darker now, and there was a hint of madness that was barely restrained in those eyes. He himself wasn't the same person he had been in school. The years had hardened him. It wasn't easy being a werewolf in a world, where everyone immediately connected werewolves with Voldemort and the dark arts. But now, with Padfoot looking at him with the same look he had had when they were 15, it was easy to imagine that no time had passed and they were still best friends that nothing could separate.

Remus shook his head, clearing his head of the memories. There was a reason he had come to talk to Sirius. "Seriously, Padfoot?" he asked chuckling.

Where the dog had been laying just a moment ago, there was now Sirius Black, the wanted mass murderer and the last heir to the House of Black. "Very seriously Moony. I guess it's a force of habit. I've spent so much time as a dog that I can't sleep in human form anymore. The dog wakes up easier and has a better chance of escaping any unwanted visitors. Plus, it was easier, back there…"

Sirius's voice faded as both men looked at the ground, feeling guilty about their actions at the time. Suddenly Sirius shook his head, he had had enough of the brooding. "So why did you interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"We were cleaning your father's office when we found, well, you'd better come and see for yourself. You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Remus answered, looking worried.

"With my father, there isn't much I wouldn't believe about him. Unless you're telling me he was a ballet dancer in his spare time?" Sirius answered looking amused, though there was something in his gaze that made Remus want to look away.

"Unfortunately, no. But still, you better come with me. I have a feeling this might surprise you too, though maybe not as much," Remus answered.

They left Sirius's room and headed towards the study that had belonged to Orion Black. Sirius hadn't been there since he had left the house 20 years ago. When they reached the room, Sirius saw that the door was open and Dumbledore and Molly were waiting inside.

"Ah, Sirius. Good to see you," Albus said, looking up from the papers he had been going through. "It seems we have some things to discuss."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well, when Molly and the children were cleaning this room, they came across some of your father's papers. I happened to be here as I needed to talk to Remus about some things and I took a look at these papers," Albus answered, smiling pleasantly at Sirius.

"Oh," Sirius said. "Find anything interesting?"

"Indeed I did," Dumbledore answered still smiling his mysterious smile.

"And?" Sirius asked, his patience wasn't the greatest, especially since it had been Dumbledore who had ordered him to stay at Grimmauld Place, despite his objections.

"Well, it seems that your father paid a considerable amount of money to a witch called Cassandra Johnson every month. There is also a letter from this Ms Johnson to your father. You might want to take a seat for this," Dumbledore said, looking Sirius straight in the eye. Despite the fact that he was in his thirties now, Sirius felt like those blue eyes were looking straight through him, into his innermost thoughts, the same way they had when he and James had painted the Great Hall pink to celebrate the summer holidays and had gotten caught. Sirius cautiously took a seat at the moth eaten sofa that had definitely seen better days.

"So what is this about? Was this woman blackmailing my father or something?" Sirius asked, the words _my father _tasting ashen in his mouth.

"Well, I suppose you could say that. You see, Cassandra Johnson had an affair with your father. Or rather, she was a half-veela who worked at a certain, ah, institution, where men go to enjoy themselves," Dumbledore said carefully, gauging Sirius's reaction.

"You're saying she was a hooker," Sirius said bluntly.

"Yes. And it seems your father was a steady customer of hers," Dumbledore answered.

"No wonder, I doubt he got any action at home after Regulus was born. Two heirs, the family line is pretty much secure," Sirius answered, not really seeing where this conversation was going.

"Yes, well, it seems that your father got more than he bargained for with Cassandra," Dumbledore answered. If he was bothered by Sirius's blatant description of his parents sex life, he didn't' show it. "In her letter, Cassandra asks money for her silence. And not just about the visits, I imagine they were a common practice among the purebloods at that time. She wants money or she'll go to Daily Prophet and tell them about the baby."

"The baby?" Sirius said, almost slipping of the sofa. "They had a baby? I… I have a sibling? Where is it? Him? Or her?"

"Yes, it seems to be the case. From my understanding, Cassandra gave the baby up for adoption, though he kept blackmailing your father with the knowledge until he died. The baby was a girl. Sirius, you have a little sister."

* * *

**That was a long chapter, the longest thus far. But it was also one of the easiest to write. I love Sirius so much and I always wanted to learn more about his life before Azkaban, but no such luck. I have to make do with fanfiction and my own imagination. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	7. She's Dead

**Sorry about the delay, but life got in the way. First I spent the midsummer weekend in Sweden (happy midsummer to those who celebrate it, hope you weren't TOO drunk and nobody drowned or anything) and then this Saturday my friend got married so there was that. And I meant to post a new chapter last week, but the one I came up with was so horrible that I deleted it. So I wrote a completely different chapter instead. I'm still not happy with it, but here it is. We take a look at how Paul's doing and we get some explanations, though I'm sure most of you already guessed who Sirius's sister is. Betcha didn't see the end of the last chapter coming huh? ;)  
**

**Still don't own. If I did, Sirius would be mine. Mine I tell you! *cue maniacal laugther***

* * *

Paul wasn't doing so good. After Sally's funeral he had found himself alone in their apartment. Percy was staying at camp and Paul couldn't really blame him. With the way he had treated the boy, he wasn't surprised that Percy was staying away. Hell, he wasn't sure if he even wanted the boy there. He knew it wasn't logical but on some level he couldn't stop blaming Percy for Sally's death. There was no sense in it, since it wasn't Percy's fault that monsters followed him everywhere and that when they had failed to kill him they had come after his mother. Percy couldn't help who he was just like he couldn't help who his father was or the fact that he was the most powerful demigod of the century and the gods just couldn't give him a break. If Paul really started to think about it, it was Poseidon's fault for breaking his goddamn oath and putting Sally's life at risk. And when he was sober enough, he realized that it wasn't even Poseidon's fault, since Sally had known who he was and had willingly gotten involved with him. But he didn't want to think that far because it gave him a headache. And so, even though he didn't want to, he blamed Percy. It was easier than accepting that Sally had willingly put her life at risk or blaming Gaea, Mother Earth, who Paul still couldn't process as an actual being rather than some abstract concept. But Sally's death had really hit him hard. And a couple of days after the funeral his heart had broken all over again when he had found an unopened pregnancy test in the bathroom closet. Sally could have been pregnant when she died, carrying their baby, something that would have belonged only to the two of them, and not to some all-powerful god who just couldn't stay away from their lives. And now he'd never know. To Paul, the thought of the baby had become so strong that he felt like he had lost two people: the woman he loved and their unborn baby. So understandably he was a little depressed. Not so little really, more like he had fallen into a bottomless pit of depression with no way to claw himself out and only Jack Daniels and Jim Beam to keep him company.

It was Wednesday afternoon, or at least Paul was pretty sure it was, when the doorbell rang. Paul groaned and got up from the couch, shaking his head to clear it from the stupor he was feeling. If it was his downstairs neighbor Mrs. Smithers with another casserole, he could not be held responsible for his actions. But when he opened the door, he saw that it was not Mrs. Smithers at the door but a company of the oddest looking people he had seen. And that was saying a lot. There was a young woman with neon pink hair and a t-shirt that was just as pink and said "Keep calm and don't tell Moody", an old man with a white beard that almost reached his knees, half-moon spectacles and a purple suit that was dotted with white unicorns, and a huge black dog. And by huge Paul meant huge. The dog's head came up to his elbow. There was also something disturbingly intelligent in the dogs eyes as it regarded him almost disapprovingly, like it recognized the smell of old booze and unwashed clothes. The angry words Paul had prepared for Mrs. Smithers died at his lips.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore and this lovely lady is Nymphadora Tonks," the man introduced himself and the woman standing beside her. The woman gave a little wave. "We are looking for Sally Jackson. Are we in the right place?" he asked politely.

Paul couldn't think. The only thing going through his mind was that dumbledore was on old English word for bumblebee.

"Err, I'm sorry what?" he asked.

"We are looking for Sally Jackson," the old man said, still smiling politely.

Paul's stomach sunk. "She's dead," he said, still staring at the man though he felt like someone had kicked all the air out of him. "Has been for a few weeks. What do you want?"

The old man looked a little taken aback at this though he recovered quickly. The dog whined anxiously and if he hadn't know better, Paul could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment in the dog's eyes. The woman - Nymphadora? - patted the dog, flashing it a sad smile.

"Oh, I'm very sorry for your loss then. Might I inquire who you are?" the bumblebee man asked.

"My name is Paul Blofis. I - we were married. Me and Sally that is," Paul answered. "I'm sorry, why are you here?"

"Ah, yes, my apologies. May we come in? I'm afraid this might take a while," Dumbledore asked and, without waiting for Paul's answer, walked in.

* * *

After two cups of coffee and an explanation Paul was feeling more dazed than earlier, if that was possible. The coffee had helped clear the alcohol induced stupor, but the old man's words had made his headache return at full force.

"So you're saying that Sally, my Sally, was adopted? And, and this Sirius person is his brother? Or half-brother? But why are you here, why isn't he here himself? And did you say that Nymphadora is also somehow related?" Paul asked, his head spinning with all the new information.

"Please call me Tonks, I despise my name. And yes, I am her cousin's daughter. So kind of like a niece," Tonks said, smiling and scratching the dog behind its ears, while at the same time holding her coffee cup in her other hand. With all the gesturing she was making while she spoke, Paul was surprised that she hadn't yet spilled any coffee on the couch.

"And as for Sirius himself, well, Mr. Blofis, is the concept of magic familiar to you?" the old man - Dumbledore, Paul reminded himself - asked.

"Magic? Oh please don't tell me that her parents were gods as well, I don't think I can take it," Paul moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Gods? Oh no, nothing of the sort. We are wizards, well, Ms. Tonks is a witch, but it's the same principle, and Sirius is right here with us in fact, only disguised. We thought it would be wisest since we weren't sure if he would be recognisable here in America as well as in Britain. Sirius, if you please?" Dumbledore smiled gesturing at the dog. Except at that moment the dog disappeared and a man stood in its place. A man with black hair that reached his shoulders, a face that reminded Paul of European royalty and eyes that held pain, sadness and also a hint of madness.

"Sirius Black, pleasure to meet you," the man said holding his arm out for Paul to shake it. Numbly Paul took the offered hand and shook it. _Percy is going to love this_, Paul thought. _In addition to his other crazy family, his uncle is now a dog._

"Now, Mr. Blofis, you mentioned something about gods and judging by your reaction to Sirius's appearance, I'd say you have seen far stranger things in your life. Would you mind explaining?" Dumbledore said.

"I, well, it's not really my place to say. I don't know if you knew this but Sally had a son. Percy. I think he should explain this to you and I also think that you need to talk to him about this, whatever this is. Though don't be surprised if he doesn't take too kindly to your explanation, he's been through a lot lately," Paul said. "He's at this camp right now, but I'll call them and then you should probably go visit him there. I don't think he wants to come here so… Well, I'll call the camp director.

* * *

When Paul left the room to make the call, Sirius sank to the couch.

"I can't believe we came all this way only to find out that she's dead. Shit, if we had figured this out a few weeks earlier we could have found her in time," Tonks said, sitting beside him. Sirius only grunted in response, looking longingly at the half full bottle of Jack Daniels that was sitting on the table.

"Well, I guess we'll see what this Percy kid is like. D'ya think that he should go to Hogwarts? I mean does he even have magic?" she continued, looking at Dumbledore. "And what about the gods he mentioned?"

"I am not certain, Tonks, though I have a hunch. If he's talking about what I think he's talking, well, we could have quite the powerful boy in our hands. Someone who could prove very valuable in the war also, if he agrees. But we'll have to see. Though I am very excited to meet Percy," Dumbledore said, with his eyes twinkling.

* * *

**Please review! Also, I want Tonks' shirt :P  
**


	8. Purple Suits and Pink Hair

**2 chapters in 2 days, what is going on? They finally get to meet each other, which is the chapter I most dreaded writing. But here it is, in all its questionable glory.**

**Thanks for the reviews btw! So many questions, so few answers. First of all, I'm not sure yet if Sirius dies. I'm not even sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. I don't want to kill him, but at the same time it's kind of a big thing for Harry when he dies. Secondly, I think that IF he indeed dies, I'd like it if Percy inherited Grimmauld place, last Black etc. and I could make Harry jealous ;) but we'll see. 3rdly, yes, I think there will be bonding between Sirius and Percy, though I think Sirius got the shorter end of the stick in this case. I mean his whole family hates him, then he got to spend a few happy years at Hogwarts with his friends, but every time he came home his parents told him just how much they hated him, he was hurt both physically and mentally, then he ran away, spent few years fighting in the war, lost a bunch of friends, was betrayed and spent 12 years in hell reliving his worst memories and blaming himself for his best friend's death. Percy's life, though not easy, has been good compared to that. I always thought Sirius was one of the most secretly tragic characters in the books. He didn't show his anger and hurt like Snape did, but it was still there. He was just good at covering it. And thanks to KK for the idea, I might actually use that, or at least some variation. :) **

**Oh, and now that I remeber, there might be some (okay, a lot) of mentions of alcohol and drinking in this story, so if that bothers you, well, that's your problem. And, I don't know if I mentioned this in some earlier chapter, but I have changed the ending of HoH a little for this story, so don't be surprised. And someone said they thought Annabeth was Sirius' sister, but in my head the timelines doesn't fit like that. In this story Percy is 2 years older than Harry, and Sally was 2 years younger than Sirius. So she was 18 when she had Percy. So if Annabeth was Sirius's sister, she would be 19 years younger than him, in which case Orion would have had her when he was 50 and just before he died.  
**

**'S not mine. **

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth arrived in the rec room they noticed it was empty. Instead they could hear Dean Martin's _Everybody Loves Somebody_ playing in Chiron'soffice. Both Annabeth and Percy shuddered as they heard the song.

"Why someone would voluntarily listen to that music is beyond me," a voice that came from the door said. Immediately Percy put Annabeth down and reached for the pen in his pocket. However, when he saw the speaker his eyes widened and his hold on Riptide slackened. It was the man from his dream, Padfoot or something. The one that could turn into a dog. Or maybe it was a dog who could turn into a man? A monster? At that thought Percy tightened his grip on his pen. He didn't attack, though, because there was something very familiar about the man. Not just the haunted look in his eyes that Percy shared, but for some reason this man reminded him of his mother. There was something there, in the shape of his eyes and the curve of his nose. The high cheekbones were also similar, though in Sirius's face they were much more defined. Though Sirius's eyes were a swirling grey, almost silver, they seemed to change color constantly, much as Sally's blue eyes had done.

"Who, who are you?" Annabeth asked. For some reason her eyes were darting between Percy and Sirius, like she was comparing them.

"Sirius Black, pleasure to meet you," the man answered, bowing slightly. "And you are?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson," Annabeth answered, while Percy was still staring at Sirius. At Percy's name the man's silver eyes flashed, almost like he recognized it. There was something truly unnerving in those eyes. There was pain there, so much that Percy almost turned away, but at the same time a mischievous smirk was playing in the corner of the Sirius's mouth. Percy had no idea what to make of him.

Suddenly Chiron and a man in the strangest suit Percy had ever seen emerged from Chiron's office. Now, instead of looking at Sirius, Percy was staring at the old man's purple suit that was decorated with – were those unicorns? _Who are these people? _he thought.

"Ah, you've met, excellent. Annabeth, Percy, this is Albus Dumbledore, Albus, let me introduce Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," Chiron said, introducing the man in the unicorn suit, who nodded and smiled politely. "And where might Ms. Nymphadora be?"

"Just Tonks, please. Why people want to constantly call me by my first name, I'll never understand," a young woman with pink hair emerged from the attic. "I was looking for the bathroom. But hi!"

"Chiron what's going on?" Percy asked, opening his mouth for the first time. "Why did you call us here?"

"That is an excellent question Percy. This actually has more to do with you than Annabeth, but I figured you could use some moral support," Chiron answered. "See earlier today I got a call from Mr. Blofis, who informed me that some people had showed up at his doorstep asking about your mother."

At this Percy's stomach clenched painfully, but only Annabeth noticed the small wince at Percy's mother's name. And possibly Sirius, who seemed to be observing Percy very closely. "And?" Percy asked.

"It might be best that I let them explain, since I am not entirely certain I understand everything myself," Chiron said and Dumbledore started his explanation.

* * *

After he was done, Percy could only stare with his mouth open.

"And so Mr. Blofis gave us directions on how to get here, and here we are," Dumbledore concluded his story.

"But how did you get up the hill? I mean it's not…" Annabeth protested, and suddenly Percy realized the same thing. The wards were supposed to stop all mortals from entering. Well, except Rachel, their resident Oracle.

"Does this have something to do with you being a dog?" he asked suddenly, looking at Sirius. He looked surprised at this, but nodded.

"Yeah, actually it does. How did you know?" he asked.

"I, well, I had a dream. About you and someone called Moony? And he was going to tell you something about your father. Wait, it was about this, right? About you being my uncle or whatever?" Percy realized.

"Yes. And I'm assuming you're talking about the wards that you have on the hill that stop normal people from getting in?" Sirius countered. He didn't seem at all surprised about Percy's dream. Maybe he had weird dreams too? On the other hand, he was half Belgian Shepherd, so why would this surprise him. Maybe he had some strange dog powers, like being able to repel cats with the power of his thoughts.

"Yeah, so how did you get in?" Percy asked, bringing his ADHD mind back to the matter at hand.

At this point Dumbledore decided to take part in the conversation.

"Percy, Annabeth, how much do you know about magic?" he asked.

"You mean like Hecate? I mean, her children can do some amazing stuff and Hazel's pretty good at it too, but other than that, not much," Percy answered, looking confusedly at Annabeth, who just shrugged.

"No, not quite, though I suspect Hecate is somehow involved. But no. I'm talking about witches and wizards and wands and broomsticks," Dumbledore answered, smiling.

"But none of that's real!" Annabeth exclaimed. "They're just stories for children."

"Just like the gods are just a way to explain things like sun and earthquakes, am I right?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling. Somewhere in the distance thunder rumbled.

Percy interrupted Annabeth before she could start an argument: "So are you saying that you are – wizards or something?"

"Yes, indeed. Wizards, not something. Though Ms. Tonks is obviously a witch," Dumbledore smiled. "And I believe you might be a wizard too."

"Me? What are you talking about? I can't do anything magical? I mean other than what my father's powers allow me to do," Percy exclaimed.

"How do you even know about the gods?" Annabeth asked. "I mean we've never heard of any witches or wizards and yet you seem to know everything about us."

"Ah, well that is an interesting question. For thousands of years there have been rumors in the wizarding world of Greek and Roman gods and goddesses, who granted us with our powers in the first place. For example, I believe that Circe is well known in both our worlds? And our ministry has some records from a few centuries ago when the gods resided in Britain. Nowadays, when the gods are in America, I believe that the American Minister of Magic, Shannon O'Doyle, is the only person aware of demigods, just like Chiron is aware of the wizards," Dumbledore explained.

"Wait you're British?" Percy asked at the same time as Annabeth turned to Chiron and asked:

"Wait, you knew about this?"

Annabeth looked exasperated at Percy. "Seaweed Brain, you can hear it in their speech. Are you deaf?"

"Well I didn't realize. I just thought they were from Texas or something," Percy answered. Annabeth just stared at him disbelievingly.

Chiron though it best to say something before the couple started fighting.

"Yes, I knew. I've always known. And Lupa knows too. But since the wizarding community has always preferred to stay separate from mortals, we thought it best to keep it a secret from you as well. They have their own government and laws, and we weren't certain how either side would react if they heard of the existence of the other one. But now you know."

"So what do you want from me?" Percy asked. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'd love to get to know you people, since you are apparently my family, but after the last war, I think that I'd just like some peace and quiet."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Sirius said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked confused.

"There is a war going on in Britain, that will soon reach America as well if we don't manage to stop it. And like it or not, you are a part of the Black family, which is one of the oldest and most powerful families in wizarding Britain. If we found you, it won't take long from the other side to find you as well, and they will try to recruit you for their cause. And if you refuse, well, let's just say it won't end well," Sirius answered, looking at Percy with his silvery eyes darkening to grey. "You, and those close to you are not safe."

* * *

**And on that happy note, please review!**


	9. War and Veela

**Le gasp! Two chapters in one day? Oh and thanks for the reviews, here are some answers to your questions and comments:**

**Be prepared for a long rant!**

**I specifically wrote this story so that Percy would have a reason to go to Hogwarts, other than "Chiron told me to". Though I have read some good stories where the reason is just that, I wanted to give him an actual reason for this. The decision to make him related to Sirius wasn't an easy one, but it was the only one I could see that made sense. Related to Voldemort? I don't want to think about Voldemort with children. Lily's lovechild with Poseidon? I really don't see her cheating on James. I've always been fascinated with the Black family, and their ages fit pretty well. So there. **

**In an answer to a guest who mentioned that wizards and witches are mortal and they could technically cross the border only by invitation, I'd like to point out that I never said they came without invitation, I said that Sirius could cross the border, which he could, as Padfoot. I'm pretty sure that the border doesn't stop animals? And even if it did, I'm thinking that the wizards are somehow related to the gods and that the border would let them in. And even if it didn't, I'm sure Dumbledore would have found some way to cross it. I actually meant to write about how Sirius came alone as Padfoot to the camp etc. but I didn't want to waste any more time on introductions and explanations. **

**And no, I did not forget that we are talking about gods here, I just think that in almost every HP/PJO crossover the wizards are secondary. All the stories praise the amazingness of demigods and treat wizards as some minor annoyances. I did not want to write that kind of story, so in my story they are going to be equal. Some demigods are stronger, some wizards and witches are stronger than the others. So if you're looking for another story where Voldemort is just a minor annoyance and demigods wipe their noses with him, this is not it.**

**And I think Annabeth's reaction fits her just fine. She is certain that witches and wizards don't exist. She knows that. She is sure she would have heard if they existed and she doesn't believe them immediately just because they say so. Percy, instead has had a dream which, though confusing, proves their words to him. So no, my purpose wasn't to make her feel like a dumb blonde. I'm sorry if you feel that way. And I think Dumbledore has the ability to make anyone feel like a dumb blonde, no matter if they are the daughter of the wisdom goddess. Like I said, I'm trying to make the wizards and demigods equal in power and also wisdom. And since Dumbledore is ancient and Annabeth is 17, there is a certain difference there. **

**And finally, about the mist. I think that Sirius, and to a lesser extent Tonks, come from an ancient pureblooded family, and are therefore quite powerful. So I think that they would be somewhat clearsighted. And no one can fool Dumbledore ;) They also got clear instructions to Half-Blood Hill from Paul and, if I had had the time and patience, I would have written a chapter about how Chiron came to receive them and show them the way. If I had written that chapter, it would have also shown how the wizards crossed the borderline. **

**Sally's case will be addressed in this chapter so read on. As for Annabeth going to Hogwarts or something, we'll have to wait and see. Though I do have an idea for that. **

**And about Percy revealing his powers, I have no clue what I'm about to do with that. But on with the story!**

**And this is still not mine!**

* * *

"That's why you came to find me, isn't it? To get me to fight in your stupid war? No! I'm not doing it. I don't care what you say or do, I'm not doing it. I've had enough. I'm not saving the world a third time. It's someone else's turn. I don't care. I don't know you people and you can't ask that of me," Percy ranted. He did not want to fight, he was tired of it. He wanted to settle down with Annabeth, maybe get an education in marine biology, get drunk, live a little, maybe have children in a few years, grow old and never have to worry about saving the world again. Annabeth looked at him worriedly and opened her mouth to say something but Sirius beat him to it.

"No one's asking you to fight," Sirius said quietly. "You're only what 16? 17? Barely an adult. No one expects you to fight."

"You don't? But then why are you here?" Percy asked confused.

"We're here, because I just found out that I have a sister, then I found out that she's dead. You are the only family I have left, apart from Tonks here and her mother. The only family I acknowledge at least," Sirius answered, still talking it that quiet voice. "No one's asking you to fight. I know what it feels like to be tired of fighting. Our war is just beginning after a 14 year break, but before that, this war took from me my best friend and his wife. One of my friends turned out to be a traitor, who set me up for a crime I didn't commit and I ended up in jail for 12 years. This war has taken my family, my friends and my freedom from me. So I completely understand your unwillingness to participate in it. And that's why I'm not asking you to. But you're not safe here. And you have magical blood in you, which means that you should be educated in how to use it. Britain isn't the safest place in the world right now and I understand that you don't want to come, but I would like to get to know you. Most of my family is a bunch of fanatic assholes, so it would be great to stay in touch with those who are even halfway decent," Sirius answered, now looking Percy straight in the eye. And in those swirling gray orbs Percy saw understanding. Sirius really understood his unwillingness, his fear of loss and the hell he had been through. And yet, he was still moving on, he still kept fighting, even though the world seemed determined to push him down. And in that moment Percy's mind was made up. If Sirius, after all he had been through, whatever that entailed, could still keep pushing forward, then Percy could do the same. He might not necessarily help in the war, but at least he owed it to this man to get to know him. He couldn't just abandon the only relative he had on his mother's side, because of his fear.

At the same time Annabeth was pondering Sirius's words. _12 years in prison_, _crime he didn't commit_, that familiar black hair and those gray eyes that seemed deep as an abyss. And then it hit her.

"You're Sirius Black! The mass murderer who escaped a couple years ago. They showed your picture on TV, in case you tried to leave Britain and come to the States! You're him!" Annabeth couldn't believe it, Percy's uncle was a mass murderer. And then she thought of Hades. Actually, she could believe it.

"Like I said, wrongly accused. I was betrayed by someone I thought was my friend and as a result of my stupidity my best friend is dead," Sirius answered, still speaking calmly, but Annabeth could see something dangerous flashing in his eyes that warned her to leave the subject alone. There was also a surprising amount of guilt and self-hatred in Sirius's words.

An awkward silence followed Sirius's words, finally broken by Dumbledore: "A lemon drop, anyone?"

* * *

Sirius seemed to have said his piece, as he was quiet for the rest of the meeting, while Tonks was throwing worried looks his way. Suddenly Annabeth seemed to realize something.

"But, if Percy is a wizard, shouldn't her mother have been a witch? I mean, if this thing is genetic?"

It was Dumbledore who answered her.

"You are absolutely right Annabeth! Indeed, I believe that Mrs. Jackson had magical powers. There is a small chance she was born a squib, a non-magical child born to magical parents, but I do not believe this. Considering her veela heritage, another option is more likely."

"What do you mean veela heritage?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"Ah, veelas," Dumbledore said smiling fondly, almost longingly. "In my youth… well, never mind about that," he said almost blushing.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, did you have a fling with a veela?" Tonks asked, sounding amused. While she was laughing, she managed to knock down one of the chairs surrounding the ping pong table. She bowed to get the chair, and managed to knock her head on the corner of the table when she was rising. Still smiling and rubbing her head, like this was an everyday occurrence, she continued: "I really must tell McGonagall about this," and winked at Dumbledore, who looked completely horrified.

"Now, now, that is not necessary. Nothing ever happened. Forget I ever said anything! Now where was I. Ah yes, veela. They are a beautiful race of women with white-gold hair and they can charm men with their song and dance. Eastern European origin. Quite like your sirens, actually, though the veela are a peaceful community for the most part. However, when angered their faces turn into those of a harpy. Horrible temper, I must say. Your grandmother was a half-veela. Given that your mother would have inherited at least some of those qualities, and yet seemed to demonstrate none of them, and was also non-magical, I'd say that her powers were bound, when she was given up for adoption," Dumbledore continued, still eyeing Tonks suspiciously. Even Sirius, who had been brooding in the corner, seemed to find this amusing.

"That can be done?" Tonks asked horrified.

"Yes, indeed. It used to be a common practice to bind a child's powers if they were too wild, before they were old enough to begin their education. Of course, then it was found out that a prolonged exposure to the bind could harm the child's magical powers greatly, and the habit was discontinued. This is what I believe happened to Sally. Her powers were bound for so long that, when the spell finally expired, they were nonexistent. However, I do believe that the fact that she was able to see through the Mist, as you call it, was because of her heritage," Dumbledore answered.

"Um, is it possible, I mean, I always noticed that when we got closer to the ocean, it seemed like she was getting younger and prettier. Is it possible that her veela powers did that?" Percy asked.

"Yes, indeed it is. In Slavic mythology veela are believed to live in bodies of water and have control over storms. I don't know if it is true, but since, from what Chiron tells me your father is Poseidon, I believe this would mean that the sea is your heritage from both sides of your family," Dumbledore smiled.

Percy couldn't wrap his mind around this. Her mother was quarter-veela, some East European supermodel slash crazy bird person. And not only that, his uncle was a not-so-murdering mass murderer who could turn into a dog. And they expected him to go to some school so he could become a wizard. A pointy hatted, broomstick flying, wand waving wizard. I mean what the hell? He needed a break.

"Um guys, do you think it would be okay if I just took some time to think this over? I mean this is a lot of information to take in and I feel like my head is gonna explode any second now," Percy asked.

"Oh, of course. I think that we would be very interested in learning more about your world as well, if Chiron won't mind explaining things to us?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, of course, not at all, you're welcome to stay," Chiron said.

"Percy, if it's okay, I'd like to talk to you later," Sirius said from his corner, startling everyone except Tonks, who was still glancing at him worriedly every now and then.

"Um, yeah, sure, after dinner okay with you?" Percy answered, raising an eyebrow at Annabeth's questioning look.

Sirius nodded, then turned into a dog in front of their eyes and left the room.

**Oh and thank you to the guest who gave critisism, you're the reason I got another chapter out so fast! So please review!**


	10. Of Percy and Sirius

**I don't know what is going on, but I've had this sudden urge write. A lot. So here is the next chapter. And it is chapter number 10! Can you believe it! I was sure I wouldn't have the patience to write this story any further than chapter 3. But here we are. OMG! The next chapter will probably come out next week so maybe I'm compensating for that with this sudden flood of chapters? Oh, and thanks for the amazing reviews, please keep them coming. **

**I'm sorry about the first part of this chapter, I'm just finding Percy really hard to write at the moment, I don't know why. And in the second part, Tonks might seem a little OOC, but then again, even she can't be cheerful all the time, right? Right? Anyway, enjoy!**

**This still isn't mine.**

* * *

Annabeth was observing Percy carefully as they left the Big House. He didn't look any different, but Annabeth could see the thoughts whirling in those sea-green eyes. Despite constantly calling him a Seaweed Brain, Annabeth knew that Percy was actually quite intelligent. Not necessarily book-smart, but street-smart, and especially lately, after their return, he had been engaged in his own thoughts more than usual.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said, smiling at Percy as he was startled out of his thoughts. They had reached the cabins and were now walking towards the Poseidon cabin.

"It's just a lot to take in, you know? I mean, when mom died I thought that I had no more relatives from her side of the family, yeah? Not that the godly side doesn't make up for that, if not in quality, then at least quantity," Percy smirked, when thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Oh, come on Zeus, you're the one who's constantly threatening to blast me to smithereens, so can you really blame me?" Percy shouted at the sky. Judging by the silence, Zeus had nothing more to say.

"Anyways, now I found out that it's not that I just have a bunch of family in Britain, they are freaking wizards. Wizards! I mean really, what kind of hallucination is this? Do you think the eggs I had for breakfast were bad?" he ranted.

"Yeah, and judging by Sirius's description, they aren't the nicest bunch either," Annabeth said.

"So even the other side of my family is messed up and evil? Can my luck get any worse?, "Percy sighed.

"I'm just so tired, you know? Tired of all this saving the world crap, tired of losing people. My mom just, just died, and all I can think about is that, maybe, if those guys had gotten here a few weeks earlier, they could have saved her. Or maybe, if she had known about her powers, she could have saved herself. It's just so unfair. You know, she was always sad that she didn't have a bigger family. Especially when I was younger. She never said anything, but I knew it. Every Thanksgiving and Christmas, she would get this look in her eyes, and I knew that she wished it could have been more than just me, her, and Smelly Gabe. And now I found out that she had family and I just… This is stupid of me, to think of what could have been, right?"

"I don't think it's stupid. I think it's natural. But you shouldn't dwell on it either, because there's nothing you can do to change it. And I also think that you should talk to Sirius. I know he seems a bit gloomy, but he can tell you about his family. And I think he'd like to hear about Sally too. And Tonks too. She seemed nice," Annabeth said. They had reached the Poseidon cabin and ducked in.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks Wise Girl, I don't know what I'd do without you," Percy sighed and kissed Annabeth's forehead as they sat on his bed.

"You'd be dead many times over," Annabeth smirked.

"You're probably right, and doesn't that make me feel all manly and strong. You wanna hang in here until dinner? I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now," Percy smiled back at her.

"Yeah, sure," Annabeth answered. And she was happy for Percy. It seemed that he was finally giving up all the pent up anger he had felt after his mother's death. Maybe tonight the dummies would be spared and Clarisse wouldn't have a nervous breakdown in the morning when she noticed that the dummies she intended to spar on had been completely destroyed. Maybe this was some sort of closure, though it brought a lot of questions with it.

* * *

Tonks was looking for Sirius. Chiron had asked them not to tell the campers who they were, so as not to cause mass hysteria and confusion. After all, there was a reason wizards and demigods stayed separate. Nobody wanted to know what would happen if the two groups clashed. So Chiron had told them to say they were his acquaintances. Tonks got a few strange looks when she crossed the camp looking for Sirius, but she just nodded and smiled to everyone who stopped to stare at her. Finally she spotted the dog lounging on a large rock by the ocean. She sat down next to him.

"You alright?" she asked. Padfoot didn't react, just kept staring forward.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I mean, I'm a Black too, if not by name, then by blood. I've faced the same prejudice you have," she continued, not bothered by the other's lack of response. In the past few months Tonks had grown pretty close to Sirius. Sirius had been an auror before his time in Azkaban, and when Tonks had gone to auror training after her graduation, she had almost been banned on the grounds that she was a Black, and therefore, on Voldemort's side. She could only imagine how much worse it had been for Sirius, who actually bore the name, and was the heir to the entire family, though disowned. Now, she supposed, Sirius was actually the head of the family, not that Bellatrix or Narcissa would ever accept it. But after Tonks had joined the Order, she had found herself spending a lot of time with the enigma that was Sirius Black, as well as Remus, who, when in London, could most often be found with Sirius.

Though most people found Sirius dark and moody, and thought him also mad because of his time in Azkaban, Tonks had seen a completely different side of him that only came out when he was with Remus. Together they would reminisce about their time in Hogwarts, the pranks they had played and they might even plan some new ones, to take down Snape, or Snivellus, as the two still sometimes called him, after one too many shots of Firewhiskey.

One unforgettable afternoon had been in the beginning of July, when Snape had just arrived to Grimmauld Place, and the moment he had stepped in, Sirius's mother's portrait in the hallway had begun to claim her undying love towards Snape. She kept on shouting the entire day, and also the next day, and even a few weeks later, when Snape came to report again, she had whispered something to him, that had made Snape's eyes widen. Needless to say, he hadn't been happy, and neither had Walburga, who kept shouting at Sirius even more than usual, if that was possible. But it had been so worth it, just to see Snape's face the first time he came inside and Walburga Black told him how absolutely lovely she found his greasy hair and if he could bring it closer so she could smell it.

But that Sirius was not the one who was lying beside her now. This was the other Sirius, the one who could spend days in his room without talking to anyone, only to emerge a few days later looking like he hadn't slept the entire time, or if he had, it hadn't been exactly restful. This was the Sirius, who could wake up the entire house when he screamed in his sleep, except after the first time he always cast the silencing spell on his bedroom. This was also the Sirius that Tonks was afraid for. There were times when the self-loathing and guilt in his eyes and his words was so obvious that Tonks was afraid he might do something to harm himself. Sometimes she suspected that Remus and Harry were the only two people who kept Sirius at least somewhat sane. Sometimes she liked to think that she might have been one of those people as well, but she wasn't sure. And then there were the times when you could tell he wasn't exactly there. He would be looking at you, and you could talk to him and he looked like he listened, but there was something in the eyes, like he wasn't certain who you were, or maybe he was seeing someone else in your stead.

But he was getting better. Tonks was sure of it. There were times when she could look at him, and see the uncle she had met when she was little. The man she recognized from the photos her mother had. She could see him piecing himself together little by little. He already looked a lot better than before. Though he hadn't been as skinny and starved as he had been in the pictures taken of him in Azkaban, he had still been far too thin and malnourished when Tonks met him for the first time. Now, though, you could see the effect Molly Weasley had had on him. He was gaining weight and muscle mass and starting to look healthier. Now, you could recognize that he was indeed a handsome guy. Somehow, even when he was too skinny, he managed to look fabulous. Those sharp cheekbones actually suited him. Somebody else might have looked anorexic, Sirius just looked sexy. Not that Tonks ever thought of him like that, he looked too much like a Black for her to be interested in him. Now Remus Lupin on the other hand… She stopped those thoughts before they could get any further. She was certain Remus would never look at her like that. She was too much like a little sister to him. But one could always hope…

Suddenly, there was a horn-like sound in the distance, signaling it was dinner time, and Tonks realized how absolutely starved she was. She hadn't had anything that day after breakfast, except for that cup of too strong coffee at Mr. Blofis's apartment, and now her stomach was reminding her of its existence.

"You up for dinner?" she asked from the dog beside her. The dog rose and stretched itself from head to toe and then Sirius was sitting beside her.

"Yeah, sure," he said, giving her an easy smile. "I'm starving, let's go."

* * *

**In the next chapter, some Percy + Sirius bonding. Probably, unless I have some crazy idea and have a Death Eater attack instead or something. But we'll see. **


	11. Apologies and explanations

**I'm soooo sorry, I know I promised I'd have this last week. But I got a new job, which is a night job (it's currently 2 a.m. and I'm about to leave for work) and then I was just lazy, because it's been too hot to even think about going near the computer. But now I'm back, and with an extra-long chapter. We find out about Percy's new power, which he is scared of (not that you didn't guess it a month ago) and Grover makes an appearance. The mystery behind Percy's magic is cleared - at least I hope I cleared it up instead of making it impossible to understand. If you have any questions about the explanation, please ask. Also, I made some minor changes to chapter 4. Nothing big, I just noticed I said one thing in that chapter and another in chapter 5 so I changed it. No need to reread it, unless you noticed my mistake earlier. It doesn't affect the story. And also, the beginnings of uncle-nephew bonding. So yay!**

**Oh and I ain't male and by my calculations I'm almost 30 years younger than Rowling, so there's that. **

Dinner was weird. Everyone was staring at the wizards, who were sitting with Chiron. He was conversing quietly with Dumbledore, with an occasional remark from Sirius or Tonks. Sirius seemed to be in a better mood than earlier and was currently laughing at something Tonks said. Percy noticed that this brought out an entirely new side to his face. He seemed younger somehow, happier and carefree. It was only now that Percy realized that he was only a couple years older than his mother, in his mid-thirties. He had looked so serious (no pun intended) earlier today, with those crazy eyes, that Percy hadn't realized how young he actually was. The way he had spoken about the things he had been through hadn't made him appear any younger either.

At that moment Percy noticed that Grover was looking at him nervously from table 12 where he was sitting with the other satyrs and nymphs. Suddenly he rose from the table and headed towards Percy, who was startled by this. Grover hadn't really spoken to him since the "accident" the first night he had been back at camp. To be honest, Percy couldn't blame him, he was still a little freaked out himself. But it still stung that the first friend he had ever had at camp would abandon him and avoid him, rather than talk to him about what had happened. Now, however, it seemed that Grover was done avoiding him.

"Hi," Grover said nervously as he reached the Poseidon table. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, why not," Percy answered, still a bit uncertain about what was going on. He glanced at the Athena table only to see Annabeth smiling smugly at them, and as she noticed Percy watching, she winked at him. _So this is her doing, _Percy thought, shaking his head at his girlfriend's antics.

"So, Annabeth send you?" he asked from Grover, who flinched like he had been shocked.

"N-no, why would she do that? I mean, there is no reason for her to…" Grover stuttered, but Percy interrupted him.

"Look, it's pretty obvious from the looks she is throwing our way that this was her plan to get you to talk to me. You don't have to. I get that I scared you and everyone else with what happened, but I wish you understood that no one else is as afraid as I am. I mean I almost destroyed the entire Long Island without realizing what was happening. You have no idea how scared I am that it'll happen again. And that this time I won't be able to stop it. Did you know that I didn't sleep for a week after what happened? And today was the first time I used any of my powers. I know that you're scared, but I wish you would've talked to me instead of avoiding me. I thought we were friends."

Percy didn't mean to start ranting but once he had begun he couldn't stop. All the pressure of the last few weeks was coming out and he was almost shouting at the end of his little speech. He was getting quite a few looks from the other tables as well, but the look on his face told everyone to stay silent. After all, they could all remember Percy's exploding temper from the past few days. The new camper he had shouted at before was crouching under the Demeter table, looking terrified.

"Look, I'm sorry man, this has been a really long day and I'm not in the mood right now," Percy sighed, lowering his voice.

"No, Percy, you're right. I should have been there for you, I know that. I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I was just so scared and confused. I mean the power you have, there hasn't been a Poseidon's child with the Earthshaker powers in who knows how long, if ever. And it was just so similar to what happened with Gaea… " Grover's voice started to fade as he noticed how uncomfortable he was making Percy.

"Yeah, I know. That's why it freaks me out so much. I mean sure, it was really useful against her, using her own element against her, plus it's really handy if you ever wanna create tsunamis, not that I often do…" Percy interrupted himself as he realized the ADHD side of his brain had taken over.

"Look, the point is, I'm just as scared, possibly even more than you, and it would have been nice to talk to you about this earlier, instead of Annabeth forcing you to come talk to me."

"I know Percy, and if I could take it back I would. Just please, can you forgive me? I was a real donkey about all this and I don't deserve to be called a Lord of the Wild, if I can't even stand by my friends when they need me," Grover sniffled.

Percy looked at his friend with conflicted feelings. On one hand he was really hurt that Grover had abandoned him but on the other hand he could understand why he had done it. He also realized that if it had been any other time he would have forgiven him in a heartbeat and it was only the anger and sadness and confusion inside him that prevented him from doing it now. Determined not to let the situation get the best of him he answered Grover:

"Nah man, it's cool. Just next time don't avoid me like this, alright?"

"Course not, thanks Percy!" Grover said hugging him, with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Alright G-man, enough with the waterworks, you're dampening my food," Percy chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," Grover answered meekly.

Little did they know that Grover would soon have to accept more of Percy's new powers.

After dinner, which Sirius wolfed down faster than you could say "Belgian Shepherd" he waited for Percy to finish eating so that they could talk. There seemed to be some sort of altercation going on with Percy and one of the satyrs, though it was soon resolved and the dinner continued without any other interruptions. After they had eaten, people started to wander towards the campfire. Sirius waited at the table until the last campers had cleared out, noticing Percy had done the same. They both rose up, heading towards each other, Percy waving at Annabeth who was heading towards the campfire as well. Sirius felt a hand on his forearm as he rose. It was Tonks.

"D'ya want me to come with ya? I'm quite interested to hear about this Sally myself," she said.

"If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Percy alone first. I'm sure he won't mind talking to you later but there is a lot I need to explain to him and I'm sure he has a lot of questions, as do I," Sirius answered.

"Okay then. Please don't scare the poor boy too much with your tales of 'the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' though," Tonks chuckled.

"I don't think that's possible," Sirius answered with a barklike laugh of his own. "I swear I still have nightmares about aunt Elladora's house-elf beheading tales."

"Oh, you're going to have to tell me about those sometime!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Maybe, but later," Sirius smiled, as he headed towards the waiting Percy.

"So, where can we go to talk in private?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, um, I suppose we could go to my cabin. I don't think dad will mind you being there too much, since you're related to mum," Percy answered, caught off guard by Sirius's sudden question. Gone was the quiet and sullen man from earlier. This person seemed to be full of life, with laughter in his eyes. Percy had a strong suspicion that it had something to do with Tonks, who seemed to have made it her personal mission to keep Sirius happy.

"Sorry, but I have to ask, is it weird to call a god your dad?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, um, you get used to it surprisingly quickly. With all the monsters out to get you, daddy issues really aren't the first thing in your mind. At least not on my mind. For someone else maybe, well, the war against the titan's really began with one person's daddy issues," Percy answered.

"Oh, well, I guess that answers the question," Sirius laughed.

Percy noticed he was relaxing in Sirius's company. He could really be an easygoing guy if he wanted to, and Percy could finally see the family resemblance between him and Sally. Not just the looks, he had noticed them early on, but they were both good company, smiled easily and laughed easier.

"So, I'm guessing you have some questions?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I mean, this is totally weird. And coming from me that's saying a lot. But I guess the first thing I wanna know is if I'm a wizard too? I mean that bearded dude said so but how do you know. I don't think I've ever done anything wizardly in my life," Percy said. He had thought about this a lot after the revelation earlier.

"I'm not sure if I'm the best person to answer that question. I have a feeling that Dumbledore would be a lot better at explaining this but I'll do my best. I suspect that there are two main reasons why you have never displayed any magical skills, apart from your demigod powers. Those are the first reason. They have eclipsed your magical powers, and have, I suspect, mixed with them. That is why I think you will be especially strong at weather type magic. And, obviously, any magic having to do with water. So it is possible that you displayed some magic when you were younger, except your mother mistook it for your demigod powers emerging. Or perhaps it was a combination of both. And as you grew older, since you didn't know about your magic, you unknowingly suppressed it, replacing it with your water powers. From my understanding you are the most powerful demigod of this age? Perhaps even more powerful than the ancient demigods, like Theseus or Hercules?" Sirius explained.

"Um, yeah, that's what they tell me," Percy said, rubbing the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable with the praise.

"Well, it might be because your magic has enhanced your powers. Dumbledore tried to explain this to me earlier, and I'm trying my best to explain it to you now. Because your powers have most likely combined, your demigod powers are stronger. This may also cause some of your magic to be stronger than a normal wizard's. But it may also make it harder for you to learn different spells, because you will be using both of your powers for them. I'll try to put it simply," Sirius said, noticing Percy's dumbfounded expression.

"Your magic causes your demigod powers to be stronger. And your demigod powers will make your magic stronger **in some areas**. But, even in the areas that your demigod powers won't strengthen, you will use both of your powers together, because they are merged. And this may make it harder for you to learn magic, since you have to master it with both of your powers. At this point, if your magic was removed, your demigod powers would most likely weaken too. And the same goes for your magic if your demigod side was removed. They are symbiotic after having had to share the same space for so long. Now, when I mentioned weather spells and any spells having to do with water, I believe these will come to you easily, without much practice. But because of the merge in your powers, you will most likely be very strong in some other field as well, though that field will be harder to master. It may be transfiguration, it may be charms, hell, it could even be divination, for all I know. It's like when you mix yellow with blue what you get is green, which is neither yellow nor blue. It's the same thing with your powers. Two different things are mixed and a third one is born. But what I can tell you is that if you do decide to be educated, it will not be easy, actually it will most likely be harder than it is for normal wizards. However, the chances are your magic will be insanely strong in one area. It may also increase your demigod powers. Now, did you understand a word I was saying?, Sirius, winded from his long explanation, asked.

"Um, yeah, I think so. Essentially, both my powers are one and the same and they strengthen each other. Though with magic I won't be all powerful, except in weather magic and I'll most likely have another area where I'll be more powerful than other wizards, because of my powers combining. Also, learning magic will be more difficult for me than for others, since I have to use both my powers to do it," Percy summarized.

"Exactly, and also because your magical side has been suppressed for a long time," Sirius added.

"Okay then. But you said there might be another reason why my magic never came out," Percy mentioned.

"Yes, and I believe it is also the reason your demigod powers took over instead of your magic. It has to do with the bind on your mother's powers. Since her powers were bound, or nonexistent while she was pregnant with you, it might have caused your magical powers be weaker than your demigod powers. That is why they are the dominant power you use now," Sirius said.

"And to prove to you that you are actually a wizard, here's my wand, wave it," Sirius said, handing a wooden stick to Percy.

"Um, okay, Percy said feeling stupid as he waved the stick. Immediately water started sprouting from the end of the stick.

"So I guess that clears it up then," Sirius chuckled.

"Okay then, next question. Um, this might seem a bit personal and you don't have to answer it if you don't like. It's just, me and Annabeth, we went through something horrible, and you look like the only person who might understand," Percy said, after he had digested the information about his powers. They had reached the Poseidon cabin and ducked in. Sitting on opposite beds they looked at each other, until Percy asked his question.

"Why did you spend 12 years in jail?"

**Btw, if you have an idea about which area of magic should be Percy's strength, I'm open to suggestions. Transfiguration, charms, potions, DADA, divination, herbs, magical creatures, hell, I'll even accept flying. Would be a challenge to figure out a way around Zeus. Or it could be something more specific, whatever you think fits Percy.  
**


	12. Voldypants and Hero Complex

**Again, thanks for the reviews and all the great ideas. I'll have to see what I'll do. Meanwhile, keep the ideas coming. Here's the next chapter. It's kind of sucky, but I'm trying to get the explanations over as fast as possible, so that we can finally get some action in this story. **

**Oh, and to answer a question, I live in Finland, which is in Northern Europe. So English isn't my first language if that wasn't obvious from my writing :D And btw, since I'm a curious person, I'd like to know if you have any ideas of what Finland is like, or even if you knew that it exists :P So please, tell me if you have some ideas. There are so many funny misconceptions about Finland that I'd like to hear what you think. **

**And once again, I'm sorry that this chapter sucks. But please tell me what you think anyway.**

**Oh, and special thanks to monkeybaby and AncientTide who have reviewed every single chapter this far. It's amazing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish...  
**

* * *

"_Why did you spend 12 years in jail?"_

Sirius's eyes darkened at the question. He looked like he might start screaming or even hit Percy. After a moment, however, he got his emotions under control.

"That's… a very personal question. Let's just say that I made a mistake in trusting someone I thought was a friend. Because of my mistake good people died and in addition this person set me up for killing a bunch of muggles. And because it was war time, they were able to send me to prison without a trial. Maybe someday I'll tell you more, and you can tell me about what happened to you and Annabeth," Sirius answered, his silvery eyes turning to a darker grey. There was something lurking behind the eyes that spoke of loneliness, pain, and madness. Percy decided not to press the issue any more. Instead he asked:

"What are muggles?"

"Non-magical people," Sirius answered, still looking unhappy.

The conversation went on after that though they stayed on safer topics. Sirius told Percy about the Ministry of Magic, about Hogwarts (Percy couldn't help cracking up at the name), wizarding customs, and anything else Percy could think about.

Percy, on the other hand, told Sirius about Sally. It was difficult for him, but at the same time he realized that talking about her helped, it made him remember all the good times with her, all the fun they had had, and the pain in his heart seemed to lessen a bit. Sirius seemed to enjoy listening to his stories, and in turn talked about his family, the House of Black, who did not sound very pleasant. Percy could tell he was not telling everything, and was putting a humorous spin on all the dark things. He made the horrors sound almost funny, and if it wasn't for the flash of darkness in his eyes every now and then, Percy would have believed that Sirius's childhood had been all fun and games.

Sirius didn't really enjoy talking about his family. However, he thought that Percy had a right to know. So he left out the physical and mental wounds his parents had inflicted on him, and the fact that his brother betrayed him. Instead he made all of their pure-blood ideals sound so absurd that they were funny. He spoke of the etiquette lessons he had had to take. He revealed to Percy that he still knew by heart the 11 official dances that were danced at every pure-blood gathering. He told him that he could speak Latin, Greek, French and Italy fluently. He also told him how he and his brother had learned to speak sign-language when they were little, just to make their parents go crazy. He didn't mention that his mother had broken two fingers from his left hand after that, because she had found out that sign-language was a muggle invention.

Eventually Percy asked the question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"So what about this war? What is it about?"

And so Sirius told him about Voldemort – to whom Percy instantly gave the nickname Voldypants – needless to say that Sirius immediately picked up the name – and his quest for immortality and "purging" the wizarding world from all muggleborns, and probably eventually muggles as well.

Percy still didn't know whether he wanted any part in this war or not. However, Sirius had told him that because of his powers he would most likely be a target to Voldemort, whether he went to Hogwarts or not. And because he was a Black, the size of the target doubled. Apparently, Voldemort liked to collect people. He had gotten almost all of the Blacks with Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Regulus. Andromeda was safe in the sense that she had married a pureblood and was thus unfit to become a Death Eater. Not that Voldy didn't try to recruit her every now and then. However, after Nymphadora's birth, he had apparently given up on her as a lost cause.

Sirius, on the other hand, was still approached by Death Eaters occasionally. It had begun when he was 15 years old and had gone on throughout his school years and even after he had joined the aurors – who, as Percy learned, were kind of like soldiers in the front lines against Voldemort. And when he had escaped from Azkaban – Sirius was very short lipped about his years there, and somehow Percy got the sense Azkaban wasn't exactly a normal prison – the propositions had continued. This time they used Sirius's unfair imprisonment as a reason for him to join them. Since he was already seen as a Death Eater by most of the wizarding world, why not join them for real. At least that way he could get revenge. The fact that he was the head of the House of Black made him all the more desirable. He was one of the heads in the council of 12, the council that consisted of the heads of the 12 oldest pureblood families in Britain. Actually, he was the head of the council as well, since the Blacks were considered to be the oldest family.

All of this made Percy's head spin. Apparently, despite the circumstances of his birth, he was the next heir of the Black house, unless Sirius someday had children of his own. And considering he was a mass murderer in the eyes of most of the world that was highly unlikely. So he was a big target for Voldemort if he ever found out about him. And since Sirius and the rest of them had found him, it probably wouldn't take long for Voldemort to find him also. He had spies in the ministry, since they didn't believe in his return, and had branded this kid, Harry Potter as a maniac attention seeking brat, though he had saved them all from Voldemort when he was just a baby. And Dumbledore's absence would most likely raise questions which might lead to Voldemort connecting the dots and finding Percy.

In the end Percy didn't really have a choice. And after talking to Sirius, he knew what he had to do. He had the power, he had the means, and he had the will. He wanted to help in the war. How, he wasn't certain. He would most likely have to learn to control his magic first, which meant going to school. Hogwarts. It might also mean leaving Annabeth behind, and Percy wasn't sure if he could do that. So he told Sirius that he'd help them in the war, and he'd leave with them to Britain. But he just needed to talk to Annabeth first, to figure out what she was going to do, and if she could help them. She didn't have any magical powers, but she was the daughter of Athena, the goddess of battle strategies, so she could be useful, if she was willing to come with them.

So Sirius told him of the Order of the Phoenix, about how they were the only ones standing up against the Death Eaters. And he told Percy more about Harry Potter and how he had defeated Voldemort and had faced him again last June. And if Percy was willing to join them, as soon as he turned 17, which was in a few days, he would be told more about their plans, and he could join them.

Sirius told Percy that they would leave the next afternoon, and if he was coming with them, he should come and tell them before that. Apparently they were needed back in Britain, with the war escalating, and the Ministry doing nothing to stop it. Dumbledore especially couldn't afford to leave Hogwarts for too long, and had only come with them because Percy was "special".

* * *

Finally, Annabeth knocked on the cabin door, startling Percy and Sirius out of their conversation. They had talked so long that campfire was over and everybody was going to bed. Sirius left them to go to the Big House, where the wizards would be spending the night. At last, Annabeth and Percy were alone.

"So, um, Wise Girl, I need to ask you something," Percy began, feeling slightly nervous.

"Don't tell me, you want to go and help them," Annabeth sighed.

"Well, yeah. I mean after what Sirius told me I just… I feel like I need to help them. And there is a good chance that even if I stayed here, the bad guys would find me," Percy said.

"You know, I knew this would happen. You and your hero complex," Annabeth said, this time giving Percy a little smile, which let him know that Annabeth wasn't angry with him but had already anticipated this and had an answer ready for him.

"Well, I guess I have to come with you then. I can't let you go all by yourself," she continued.

"You know you're the greatest girlfriend anyone could ever have," Percy smiled, taking Annabeth's hand in his.

"Yeah, I know," Annabeth smirked.

"Now what exactly did Sirius tell you about this war of theirs. If I'm gonna help, I need to what we're up against."

* * *

**So, Percy has decided to help the wizards and go to Hogwarts. Finally we are getting on with the story. And me thinks that Annabeth won't be going to Hogwarts, since she can't do magic, and there is just something about Hecate appearing and granting people with magical powers that bothers me, so I won't be doing that. But she'll still be involved in the Order, as will Percy. And a certain Mr Potter might be sliiiightly jealous ;) **

**On a completely other topic, I finally figured out what to do with Sirius and his possible death. But that's a long time from now. Just wanted to let you know that I do have some kind of idea for this story in my mind. A very vague one which might change a hundred times over, but it's still there.**


End file.
